Smokes and Popsicles
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: Thomas is concerned by Kaito's smoking habit, it becomes worse and Thomas does not want to try it with him no matter how much Kaito tries, he didn't like a high Kaito. 100% Percent Crackfic! Suspendershipping.


**AN: Elfie: Hello everyone warning this is extremely crackfic and I'm not sure how to even describe this.. uhm.. some drug mentionings.. and stuff.. and this is like 100 percent not serious as you can tell. Yeah.. well enjoy this.. odd little piece I made, I regret nothing.. you've been warned. I'm not even sorry for my humor. Suspendershipping! **

* * *

Thomas was sitting on the couch, he was looking over the text messages he had. He had received one recently from Kaito, the message read 'I'm getting a pack of smokes you want anything?' he really wished Kaito would stop smoking, he replied back that he wanted nothing. He waited several minutes for Kaito to return home, he was gone for about fifteen minutes; he always did take long on his smoke trips.

Thomas saw Kaito in the doorway, he had a cigarette between his lips he blew out a puff of smoke, and he saw Kaito waving at him. He really wished he'd stopped this habit. It was so unhealthy worse than when Kaito used photon mode, he really worried him sometimes. He saw Kaito open up the package of smokes and offer him one. "No you know I don't smoke Kaito. " he shook his head disapprovingly, what a shocker for him huh? He seemed to be a bad influence on people yet he didn't have any bad habits, well not any that he had broken already.

Kaito leaned over and shoved the cigarette in Thomas' face "Come on just try it. " he said waving the flimsy object in front his boyfriend. Thomas' shook his head "I said no Kaito," he pushed the cigarette back, Kaito whined "Please, Thomas.. " he frowned waving it again back and forth.

Thomas tried to walk away but Kaito grabbed his head "Or should I kiss you, I mean I got smokey lips. " he said leaning over to kiss Thomas. Who just backed away and almost fell over and shouted as he smacked the cartridge of smokes out his boyfriend's hand and screamed "No Kaito, fuck your smokes! " he hadn't noticed that Kaito had started weeping for the fallen package of smokes.

Thomas held Kaito close "I'm sorry, Kaito- I didn't mean too- " he saw his boyfriend's angry eyes staring back at him as he shouted "Noo! They were my one true love, you don't understand.. I need them. I need them Thomas! And you should love the smoke too! " He said shaking Thomas.

Thomas yelled out "No Kaito, this isn't like you! You have to fight your addiction! I can't love you if you won't try and quit, Kaito baby please.. " he kissed Kaito on the cheek, he saw his lover recoil.

Kaito cursed no, no Thomas had looked like a package of smoke just in that instance, he froze he pressed his lips to Thomas as he tried to smoke Thomas like a cigarette because that is what he saw.

Thomas just stared confused "Kaito.. are you high? Did you take up smoking something else? How could you, I loved you Kaito! " he shook his lover again, Kaito spazzed and hit Thomas by accident "No, Thomas I'm high on you! I love these smokes but I'll quit, I'll quit for y- " he paused as he saw Thomas smacking the other cigarette out of his hand. "No Kaito, you're doing it again! I told youu.. fuck your smokes! " He sobbed silently, he wanted his lover to be okay.. he wanted them to be okay..

"No, no don't touch me! Thomas you're hurting me so much.. you just keep pushing me away.. " Kaito sobbed and cried into Thomas' shoulder. He saw his boyfriend shaking his head and muttering out "No, no.. I'm pushing the smokes away.. not you.. " he kissed Kaito's forehead.

"You can't love just me, you have to accept both of us. " Kaito said as he held up the package in front of Thomas and choked out "It's a apart of me.. " he held the package to Thomas' face and whispered out "Kiss it.. kiss it and show it you love it. " he said as he continued shoving the package of smoke in his lover's face.

"Kaito, no! I said no! " Thomas smacked the package to the floor again, he whined "I can't let you do this to yourself. " he held Kaito's arms down, he griped him tightly and pulled him into a hug. Kaito was unable to reach the smokes and so he panicked. He grabbed Thomas by the hand and whispered "Please.. please, give me back my smokes.. " he said being unable to reach them.

Thomas shook his head "I can't Kaito.. you have a problem.. " he held him close, he saw the other wincing "No, no! You don't know me, you don't know what I've gone through- you don't- " he was hushed by Thomas' lips meeting his own.

"Shh, you're just high right now.. it'll pass I was humoring you but now you're such a sobbing mess, why do you even smoke? " He said shaking his head, he saw Kaito sob out "Because of you, you.. you took my smokes and I- " okay, Kaito was seriously delirious now, he didn't understand a thing going on.

He rubbed Kaito's back and shook his head "No, no it's okay.. " he kissed him again making him feel safe once more.

"J-just.. give them back please.. " Kaito whined almost like a child as he made a grab for them, Thomas shook his head "No, Kaito you're hurting yourself! Please, just stop this nonsense. " he held his boyfriend close. Kaito smiled "Okay.. but only if you kiss the smokes.. " he said whipping the tears away.

"Fine.. fine only for you.. Kaito.. "Thomas bent down and gently kissed the smoke box, and shook his head "You're lucky I like you, you know that right Kaito? " he saw his lover nodding his head, they were in love.. even if their love was sometimes full of smoke and confusion, he would remember though to make Kaito high again at some point, he did find his lover quite entertaining during it.

He sighed and leaned himself against the wall as he stroked Kaito's hair. He leaned in and smelled Kaito's hair, he leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "Mmm you smell like lemons.. " he saw his lover blushing. "Really Thomas, really? " he could only nod at Kaito, he received a small smack to the cheek.

"How can you just.. throw my smokes away.. I loved them. " he saw Thomas' hurt expression "Kaito please enough of this, you're being so odd.. " he saw Kaito now smiling. "I know.. I'm sorry. " he leaned over and whispered to Thomas "I'm a lemon.. " he backed away, Thomas just wanted to quietly leave his lover alone, a high Kaito was a weird Kaito.

Thomas sighed, "Kaito please can you just try and act serious? " he shook his head as Kaito just clinged to his legs and shook his head "No.. all I see are rainbows right now.. " he murmured, Thomas once again shook his head and went to fridge and pulled out a Popsicle, he handed it to Kaito who just stared.

"What is this? " He said staring at it as Thomas just groaned, "It's a Popsicle you remember what they are right? You aren't high enough to forget right? " He saw a very confused expression on his face, he couldn't believe Kaito had forgotten what it was. "Just lick it. " He couldn't believe Kaito had got high, where had he even got the drugs? He knew Kaito was a smoker but not pothead.

Kaito stared at the Popsicle for a long four seconds until he unleashed tongue and licked the Popsicle he whispered out "Thomas.. it taste like hello kitty. " He leaned over and rubbed the stick of the Popsicle against Thomas' face. Thomas groaned, "Kaito I swear, I really hate you right now. " he saw Kaito shake his head, "No you don't. " he was right, he didn't. He loved Kaito even when he was intoxicated, high and overall his normal self.

He just hoped in the morning Kaito would not remember any of this he would want to mock him later after all it was pretty hilarious. He sat down and stroked Kaito's hair as they both fell asleep on the floor to sleepy to move.


End file.
